


The Princess and the Orc

by WotanAnubis



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bukkake, F/F, Fantasy, Futa Orc, Futanari, Oral Sex, Orcs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Teratophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 14:38:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17184875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WotanAnubis/pseuds/WotanAnubis
Summary: In which the beautiful Princess Alicia has a very specific taste in sexual partners.





	The Princess and the Orc

**Author's Note:**

> I've been feeling creatively blocked for over a month now and then this happened in a surge of inspiration. So I wrote it down before it had the chance to slip away.

Princess Alicia, the fairest woman in all the land (or so the poets at the royal court claimed), walked sedately through the sunlit forest. Her pale blue gown trailed behind her, yet never seemed to get caught on some errant branch or thorn. The bright sun shining down through the leaves made her golden hair seem aglow.

If anyone were around to see her, they might think the Princess the kind of pure maiden about to catch a unicorn.

And she was pure. Or at least, Princess Alicia considered herself as such. Though she was aware others might not use her definition of 'purity'. And she had no interest in unicorns.

The Princess came across a large, moss-covered rock and settled down. She sat with such delicate grace any wandering artist that came across her would instantly decide to paint her portrait and name it something along the lines of 'The Muse of the Forest' or 'Love's Gentle Longing'.

But Princess Alicia had no interest in artists, either. Not human ones, anyway.

It was Princess Alicia's great good fortune to be King Harold's eight child. Her claim to the throne was weak, and only a real calamity would see her there. Her fey-like beauty had brought her many suitors, but she'd rejected them all out of hand. They'd all been commoners or minor nobility at best - not suitable at all for a Princess of the Realm, even one so far removed from the throne. That was the official reason she'd given, anyway.

Birds sang while the radiant Princess waited. They did not sing for her, but they sounded as though they might. Princess Alicia hardly listened to them. She had important news and she was eager to deliver it.

A figure emerged from the forest. Huge and broad-shouldered. Crude and muscular. Her brutish body was dressed in furs and rough hides. What little jewellery she wore was made of bones. A villainous axe hung from her belt. Her skin was green, her hair was black, her eyes were a bloody red, and tusks protruded from her violent mouth. Tattoos covered her bare right arm, telling the tales of her accomplishments and her place in her tribe - to those who knew the code.

Princess Alicia's heart beat wildly in her chest as she saw the great orc approach her. The sight of her made her forget everything but her sudden, burning desire to be near her. She slipped down from her rock and sprinted to the woman. She had to jump to embrace the orc, her feet kicking joyfully in the air as she pressed her soft and gentle lips against the orc's rough mouth.

The Princess could not remember when she'd first seen an orc. They were not a common sight at the royal palace. _Technically_ the various orcish tribes were subjects of the king, but they paid no taxes and only heeded their own laws. Only in times of war did the orcs rally to the kingdom's aid. As a result, King Harold's kingdom hardly ever saw war.

But while the Princess couldn't recall exactly when she'd first seen an orc, from that moment on she'd desired nothing but orcs. Once her sexuality had flowered, her midnight fantasies had contained nothing but orcs, nothing but crude green bodies overpowering her and having their way with her helpless, delicate, and entirely willing, self.

Princess Alicia could not explain her attraction, not even to herself. Perhaps it was because she was so delicate, so refined, so quite like a fairy that she was so drawn to the powerful savagery of the orcs. Or perhaps she merely told herself that to impose some kind of logic on her irrational lusts.

Princess Alicia pulled away from the orc's lips. Her arms were still around the woman's shoulders, but it was mostly the orc's powerful arms that kept her aloft.

"It's good to see you, Kra," said Princess Alicia.

"And you as well."

Kra's voice was a low, bestial growl that sounded sweeter to Princess Alicia's ears than a million birds singing in harmony.

Princess Alicia kissed the orc again, her eagerness undiminished. She pressed her soft lips as tightly against Kra's mouth as she could manage it. Her delicate little tongue slipped from her mouth and pushed past the orc's lips, avoiding her sharp and jagged teeth to meet Kra's. Between soft moans and pleased sighs, the Princess and the orc kissed deeply, their tongue dancing against one another.

But Princess Alicia desired more than just a kiss. She pulled away and slipped easily from Kra's embrace. She knelt down on the green grass, her face more or less in front of the orc's crotch. She reached up with a slender hand and lightly caressed the powerful woman's breeches.

"Please, Kra, why must you be dressed?" Princess Alicia whimpered. "Will you not let me serve you?"

"Serve?" Kra laughed. "You're a Princess, I'm just an orc. Princesses don't serve orcs."

Princess Alicia's hand kept wandering across Kra's unfortunately clothed crotch. She could feel her heat in her palm, saw the orc's bulge grow with arousal.

"I serve orcs," Princess Alicia breathed. "And if I cannot serve you as a Princess, then let me serve you as your slut. Your slave."

Princess Alicia felt herself become hotter as she spoke the words, her pussy getting wet. She didn't know what it was about her, or perhaps about Kra, but the thought of being the orc's property excited her beyond measure. It always had.

"Hah. If I took a Princess of the Realm for a slave, even I'd get in troubled," Kra growled. "But fine. I'll happily take an eager slut like you."

_Eager slut_. Alicia shivered with delight. That's who she was. Wanted to be. Should be.

She yanked down Kra's rough breeches and gasped with delight when the orc's green cock sprang free. Not even fully hard yet, it was already so long and thick it looked like it might break a delicate little creature like herself. But then, she was an eager slut. An orc's slut.

Alicia leaned in ad dragged her tongue along Kra's thick, green meat. She was hot against her tongue and tasted like sweat. Alicia lapped her way up and down the orc's shaft. It seemed to her that with every little flick of her tongue, the orc's womanly cock grew that much harder, that much bigger.

Kra groaned. The erotic noise made Alicia's clit twitch with excitement. Spurred on, she started lapping at the orc's cock even harder than before. She dragged her tongue all across the woman's impressive length, the tip of her tongue drawing tiny circles across her dark green glans. Saliva shimmered all over the orc's cock, making it look nearly as wet as her excited green slit.

A whitish drop of precum oozed from the tip of Kra's cock. Alicia's lapped it up the moment she saw it. She revelled in the taste of it, the way it slid down her suddenly thirsty throat. It was, perhaps, the second-greatest taste in all the world.

Alicia wrapped her mouth around Kra's cock with all the ease of someone who'd had a lot of enthusiastic practise sucking orc dick. She pushed her lips down Kra's fully erect shaft, allowing into her eager mouth inch by delicious inch.

To Alicia's secret shame, she couldn't quite manage to get Kra's full, impressive length into her mouth and down her throat. Something inside of her panicked, feared she might choke, and forced her to pull away. Messy strings of saliva and precum kept Kra's cock connected with her mouth, but Alicia took little pleasure in the filthy sight. She knew Kra didn't mind that she was incapable of taking her shaft into her mouth all the way to the base. But _she_ minded. She was a slut for orcs! Didn't matter that she was petite and fragile, and Kra was huge and brawny. She should be able to take her cock! It was a matter of principle.

Alicia angrily assaulted Kra's cock again, sliding her mouth up and down her length. She didn't try to take her full shaft again, and got angry about that, too. Her head bobbed up and down along the orc's member, her golden hair swinging wildly back and forth.

Kra grunted with pleasure and the sound burned all the anger out of Alicia. She still felt she could, and should, do a better job pleasuring Kra's dick, but if her inadequate effort pleased the orc just the same she was... content. Almost.

Alicia sucked down hard on Kra's member, her tongue dancing all around her green shaft. She felt Kra begin bucking against her, thrusting her powerful hips against her refined face. Pretty soon, the two of them were moving in a rhythm, Alicia's eager lips sliding down Kra's rigid shaft whenever the orc thrust herself deep into the delicate human's mouth. It became difficult to tell whether Alicia was sucking off Kra or if Kra was simply fucking her mouth. It did not matter either way. So long as it pleasured Kra.

Kra growled with the kind of bestial snarl only an orc could manage and thrust forward hard. Alicia felt the orc's cock throb against her lips and tasted her cum as the orc climaxed into her mouth. She kept pleasuring Kra's cock as best she could, her lips sliding up and down her length, eager to suck as much of the orc's seed from her shaft.

Kra growled and groaned all through her orgasm, her cocking spewing load after load of her cum into Alicia. It flowed down her throat and oozed onto her tongue and the human struggled to swallow it all. Alicia's mouth filled with the orc's until she could no longer take it and released the orc's climaxing cock. Kra's shaft throbbed again, her orcish seed splattering all over Alicia's fey-like face and radiant blue gown.

Alicia wrapped both her slender hands around Kra's terrible shaft and stroked her hard. She closed her eyes as jerked still more cum out of her and all over her face and her hair. She wanted to the climaxing orc to cover her. She wanted to bathe in her semen. She wanted every inch of her skin to drip with the orc's pleasure as a proud testament to what a skilled slut she was.

It was only too bad she was still wearing her dress. She should've had the foresight to take it off before getting down to serve Kra. But she'd been too consumed with the desire to pleasure the orc to think of it. Again.

Load after load of Kra's cum splattered across her Alicia pale face and golden hair, warm and sticky and stinking and glorious. And then, at last, there was no more.

Kra sucked in a deep breath. Her cock twitched one last time in Alicia's hands, a single drop of cum dripping down into the grass.

Alicia let go of Kra's shaft and tried to wipe the orc's semen away from her eyes. Kra grabbed her wrists, put her hands aside, and delicately brushed the cum away from Alicia's eyes. The orc moved with a gentleness that would have surprised anyone who didn't actually know anything at all about orcs.

"There," Kra growled.

Alicia opened her eyes and was still mildly surprised that no cum oozed down into her eyes, even though she knew there wouldn't be. Fortunately, Kra had been kind enough to only swipe the semen away from Alicia's eyes. The rest of her face was still an oozing mess of cum and her golden hair started to clump together with the orc's drying filth. It would take ages to clean it all. Not that she wanted to clean it. Alicia wanted all that orc cum to dry on her skin as a testament to her body's ability to pleasure orcs.

But, alas, Alicia would unfortunately have to clean herself. Because even though she was, in truth, Kra's slut and a slut for all orcs that desired her, the ignorant world still saw her as Princess Alicia.

"Come on," Kra growled. "Let's head to the stream."

"I suppose we must," said Princess Alicia.

Bathing was a mixed experience. It was true that Princess Alicia was naked and Kra was naked and they were so close that Princess Alicia could see every one of the orc's rippling muscles and tribal tattoos and hunting scars, they were also far enough apart that they couldn't reach out to touch each other. Which was quite sensible of them, of course. If they got too close to one another, they'd only end up having sex again. And the whole point of bathing was to get clean. Even though Princess Alicia really wished it wasn't.

"You know, Kra, there have been developments at court," Princess Alicia said.

"Oh?" Kra growled with little interest. The affairs of the nobility meant little to the orc tribes.

"There have been voices suggesting to the King that it would behoove the Kingdom to strengthen the ties between the throne and its orcish subjects."

"We're not subjects," Kra laughed.

"I know," said Princess Alicia. "But it's important to maintain that fiction, isn't it? In any event, the current thinking at court is that a marriage might help bridge the gap. And not just a marriage between commoner and commoner, but a marriage between a human and an orc of standing."

Kra grinned. "I see," she growled. "And I take it the feeling at the King's court is that this marriage should be between a certain orcish chieftain and a certain human princess?"

"Not yet," said Princess Alicia. "But I'm working on it."


End file.
